


Quiet

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [16]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brainwashing, Implied Isolation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Isolation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The house is quiet.It seems it's going to be another normal day for Chase Brody!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Quiet

The house was quiet.

Then again… That was the norm of this place. Chase knows that for all his landlord’s unpredictability and instability, the demon prefers the silence and his normal subtle buzz in the background as opposed to all the screaming and cackling.

He finished cooking the spaghetti that he had been making for the past hour and divided it into two plates. The man placed the dirty kitchen wares into the sink for cleaning later on before grabbing two forks to place one in each plate. He carried the two dishes down into the house’s labyrinthian basement and navigated towards the black door at the back of the maze with ease.

“Anti,” he called out softly, he knew that the being would hear his voice regardless of its volume with his supernatural senses. “I brought lunch.”

Chase waited patiently by the entrance before the door slid open with a loud creak. The man nudged it further with his hip and entered Anti’s main ‘office’.

The demon sat in front of thirteen computer screens; three of which was scrolling through data at inhumane speeds that made his eyes water, five that shows five people living through their days, the main one in front of him which he was typing in and seemed to be doing some work on, and the last four screens showing alternating locations in the city.

“Mm… Smells good pet,” Anti’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he handed the demon’s plate over when Anti turned his computer seat around and gestured with grabby hands towards his food. He let out a pleased moan after shoveling a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. “It’s delicious, Chasey~!”

Chase murmured thanks for the compliment before he sat down on the carpeted floor, leaning back against Anti’s legs as a makeshift chair. A claw dropped down to pet his hair for a bit before it was gone and the silence of the room was only disturbed by the clinking of their forks against the plate.

Once he was finished with his plate, Chase stifled the urge to yawn as the feel of a full stomach made him increasingly sleepy. He had been about to stand up to take Anti’s finished plate from him when the demon pressed down on his shoulders for the silent order of ‘stay down’. He immediately relaxed back into his previous position of using Anti’s legs as his pillow while the plate on his lap was covered in glitches before it vanished with a screech.

“Go take a nap, sunshine,” Anti cooed as he covered Chase’s drooping eyes with a hand. “It’s nearly time for your afternoon nap anyway.”

Chase wanted to snap back at the demon ‘he’s not five years old damn it!’ but it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. His head lolled back to Anti’s lap while he curled up against the demon’s legs. He felt long, clawed fingers run through his hair carefully, making sure that none of those lethally sharp claws would graze a scratch on his head. The back and forth motions were soothing just like the subtle buzzing in the background that never really went away despite the complete silence of the house.

His drooping eyes gazed upon five of the screens which showed similar looking men going through their day. Has he seen them somewhere before? Why… Why was it that when he looked at them it felt like he had forgotten something very important…?

**Author's Note:**

> Go to asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com if you want to request stuff!


End file.
